Although numerous fragrance and flavoring materials already exist, in the perfume industry there is still a general demand for new fragrance and flavoring materials. Thus, there is in particular a need for fragrances with musk perfume notes, in particular fragrances that are able to produce, in addition to a musk perfume note (in fragrance mixtures), additional interesting odor notes, and are able, with their novel or original fragrance properties, to expand the perfumer's capabilities. In particular there is interest in fragrances with musk perfume notes that can be combined harmoniously with fragrance materials with a woody and/or floral fragrance and/or other musk fragrances. Preferably various olfactory aspects and fragrance notes should be superimposed, so as to produce an overall complex odor impression.
For creating novel modern compositions, there is a constant need for fragrances with particular (olfactory) properties, which are suitable for serving as a basis for the compositions of novel modern perfumes with a complex odor character. Preferred fragrances should have, in addition to a musk perfume note, other notes and/or aspects or properties, which endow them with a particularly olfactory character and complexity and ideally further positive properties.
The object to be achieved by the present invention was basically to provide fragrance and/or flavoring materials with musk (fragrance) notes, which preferably have further interesting and original (olfactory) properties, so that novel and original fragrance and/or flavoring material mixtures with special (olfactory) notes and aspects can be produced. In particular it was a matter of providing fragrances with musk perfume notes, which are in particular suitable for combining with further fragrances, e.g. for combining with further fragrances that possess a floral perfume note
The preferred object of the present invention was to provide flavoring and/or fragrance materials that possess, in addition to their advantageous primary, in particular olfactory, properties, additionally advantageous secondary properties, e.g. greater stability under certain conditions of use, higher yield, better adhesiveness, high substantivity, an advantageous booster effect and/or a strong blooming, so that sensorially advantageous effects and/or better dermatological and toxicological properties can be achieved, versus comparable fragrance or flavoring materials.
A particularly preferred task of the present invention was to provide flavoring or fragrance materials that have, in addition to their sensory properties, improved biodegradability and reduced bioaccumulation. In particular, the class of polycyclic musks (PCMs), to which commercially successful representatives of the synthetic musks belong, has the drawback of inadequate biodegradability. As a consequence of this inadequate degradability, such substances accumulate in the environment and, among other things via the food chain, become enriched or accumulate in various organisms (bioaccumulation). Owing to the lipophilic character of these substances, they can be detected in the fat tissue of mammals (see for example: “Poly-musk compounds in human blood II—Human biomonitoring of musk odorants”, M. Uhl (Umweltbundesamt GmbH Austria), H. P. Hutter (Institut für Umwelthygiene, Public Health, Medical University Vienna), G. Lorbeer (Analytik AII, Umweltbundesamt GmbH Austria)).
An example from the group of polycyclic musk compounds is Galaxolide® (also called HHCB, C18H26O, CAS number: 1222-05-5, source: Umweltprobenbank des Bundes [Environmental sample database of the Federation]). HHCB is at present the globally most frequently used substance from the group of polycyclic musk compounds. HHCB is a polycyclic musk compound, which is used as a synthetic odorant for example in cosmetics and body-care products such as soaps, shampoos, lotions, deodorants, in washing and cleaning agents, air fresheners, paper and textiles. After use, HHCB enters the environment, via wastewater and sewage sludge, and is degraded there very slowly. HHCB is lipophilic and accumulates in organisms (bioaccumulation).
Poor biodegradability and bioaccumulation tendency are linked directly to the properties of the materials, for example water solubility, lipophilic character and the distribution coefficient in octanol/water. These properties arise in their turn from the chemical structure of a substance.
It can generally be stated that in the carbon backbone of the common fragrances, oxygen substitution (i.e. replacement of a carbon atom with an oxygen atom) promotes better or faster biodegradability or in fact makes it possible at all. The substitution leads to higher polarity of the substance and therefore lower lipophilicity. It is to be assumed that materials with increased oxygen substitution also display less bioaccumulation.
To summarize, the primary object to be achieved by the present invention was to provide preferably biodegradable fragrance and/or flavoring materials with musk (fragrance) notes and further advantageous properties, as described above.
Another object was to provide new fragrance and/or flavoring materials, new fragrance and/or flavoring material mixtures and new perfumed and/or flavored products.
Further objects to be achieved by the present invention can be seen from the following description and in particular the appended patent claims.